The present invention relates to an abrasive precipitated silica which can be used in particular in toothpaste compositions, to a process for its preparation, to its use in toothpaste compositions, especially those for frequent use, and to toothpaste compositions comprising the said silica.
Highly abrasive silicas are usually used in toothpaste compositions on account of the high-quality cleaning power which they give to the said compositions; however, on account of the risks of damage which such silicas can cause to oral tissues by frequent brushing, it is desired to have silicas which are less abrasive than the standard toothpaste silicas while at the same time retaining high cleaning power in formulation.
The applicant has found a silica which solves this problem.
A first subject of the invention consists of a precipitated silica which can be used as an abrasive agent in toothpaste compositions, the silica having
a BET specific surface from about 60 to about 150 m2/g, preferably from about 70 to about 130 m2/g
an RDA abrasiveness from about 30 to about 90, preferably from about 40 to about 80, most particularly from about 40 to about 70
a refractive index from about 1.440 to about 1.450
a DOP oil uptake from about 115 to about 170 ml/100 g, preferably from more than 120 ml/10 g to about 170 ml/100 g, and
an average particle diameter d50 from about 6 to about 13 xcexcm, most particularly from about 7 to about 12 xcexcm.
The said silica has a CTAB specific surface from about 20 to about 80 m2/g, preferably from about 30 to about 60 m2/g.
The BET specific surface is determined according to the Brunauer-Emmett-Teller method described in xe2x80x9cThe journal of the American Chemical Societyxe2x80x9d, Vol. 60, page 309, February 1938 and corresponding to NFT standard 45007 (November 1987).
The CTAB specific surface is the external surface area determined according to NFT standard 45007 (November 1987) (5.12).
The RDA (xe2x80x9cradioactive dentine abrasionxe2x80x9d) abrasiveness is measured according to the method described by J. J. Hefferren in xe2x80x9cJournal of Dental Researchxe2x80x9d, Vol. 55(4), pages 563-573, 1976.
According to this method, human teeth irradiated with a flow of neutrons are subjected to a certain amount of mechanical brushing; the abrasion index of the silica tested corresponds to the 32p radioactivity emanating from the dentine. A suspension containing 10 grams of calcium pyrophosphate dispersed in 50 ml of a 90/10 by volume water/glycerol solution containing 0.5% of sodium carboxymethylcellulose is selected as reference, the RDA value of this reference being arbitrarily set at 100. The silica whose RDA it is desired to measure is placed in suspension like the calcium pyrophosphate and subjected to the same mechanical brushing.
The DOP oil uptake is determined according to ISO standard 787/5 using dioctyl phthalate.
The refractive index measured in sorbitol is that of the most transparent suspension (thus the suspension with the maximum transmission) of this silica in various water/sorbitol solutions, this transparency being determined by transmission at 589 nm with a spectrophotometer. Each suspension is obtained by dispersing one gram of silica in 19 grams of water/sorbitol solution, followed by de-aeration under a gentle vacuum, before reading the transmission (reading carried out with the silica-free water/sorbitol solution as reference product) on the spectrophotometer and the refractive index on a refractometer.
The weight-average diameter d50 of the silica particles is determined using a Sympatec Helos machine. This machine applies the principle of Fraunhoffer scattering and uses a low-power He/Ne laser. The sample is predispersed in water by applying ultrasound for 30 seconds in order to obtain an aqueous suspension.
A second subject of the invention consists of process for preparing the said silica.
According to this second subject of the invention, it is a process for preparing precipitated silica by reaction of an alkali metal M silicate, with an SiO2/M2O ratio from about 2 to about 4, preferably from about 3 to about 3.8, with an acidifying agent, optional maturation of the silica broth formed, separation and drying of the silica suspension recovered and optional grinding, the operation for formation of the silica broth being carried out according to the following steps:
first step consisting in using an initial feedstock consisting of water, an electrolytic salt and a fraction of the total amount of silicate employed;
a second step consisting in preneutralizing the said feedstock with the acidifying agent until about 50 to 85% of the amount of M2O present has been neutralized;
a third step consisting in introducing into the said preneutralized feedstock the remaining fraction of alkali metal silicate in aqueous solution and the acidifying agent, under conditions such that the pH of the reaction medium remains substantially constant and from about 8.6 to about 9.6;
a fourth step consisting, after the addition of silicate is stopped, in continuing the addition of acidifying agent until the medium reaches a pH of about 7 to 8;
a fifth step consisting, after maturation, in continuing the acidification of the reaction medium until a silica broth with a pH of about 3.7 to 4.6 is obtained;
the said process being characterized in that the consolidation ratio CR   CR  =                    Total        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        amount        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        of        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        silicate        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        employed            ,              expressed        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        as        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  SiO          2                                    Total        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        amount        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        of        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        silicate        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        in        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        the        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        feedstock            ,              expressed        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        as        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  SiO          2                    
is less than or equal to 7, preferably from about 4 to about 6.5,
and in that the separated and dried silica is ground, if necessary, until an average particle diameter d50 from about 6 to about 13 xcexcm, preferably from about 7 to about 12 xcexcm, is obtained.
The silicate and the acidifying agent for carrying out the process of the invention are chosen in a manner which is well known per se.
The alkali metal silicate is advantageously a sodium or potassium silicate. Sodium silicates can be mentioned most particularly.
The said silicate is used in the form of an aqueous solution with a concentration, expressed as SiO2, from about 50 to about 350 g/l, preferably from about 100 to about 250 g/l.
A strong inorganic acid such as sulphuric acid, nitric acid or hydrochloric acid, or an organic acid such as acetic acid, formic acid or carbonic acid is generally used as acidifying agent. It is preferably sulphuric acid. This acid can be used in dilute or concentrated form, preferably in the form of an aqueous solution with a concentration from about 40 to about 400 g/l, preferably from about 60 to about 400 g/l.
Among the electrolytes which can be mentioned in particular are alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal salts, in particular the metal salt of the starting silicate and of the acidifying agent, i.e., preferably, sodium sulphate; sodium chloride, nitrate and hydrogen carbonate are also advantageous.
The first step consists in forming the feedstock consisting of water, at least one electrolytic salt and a fraction of the total amount of silicate.
The silicate concentration in the initial feedstock is from about 10 to about 100 g, preferably from about 25 to about 90 g, of SiO2 per litre of feedstock.
The amount of electrolytic salt present in the feedstock can be from about 0.05 to about 0.3 mol/litre when it is an electrolytic salt of an alkali metal or from about 0.005 to about 0.05 mol/litre when it is an electrolytic salt of an alkaline-earth metal.
The feedstock obtained is brought to a temperature from about 70 to about 98xc2x0 C., preferably from about 80 to about 95xc2x0 C., and is kept stirring.
The second step consists in adding, under the same conditions, acidifying agent to the said initial feedstock, until from about 50 to about 85%, preferably from about 55 to about 80%, of the amount of M2O present has been neutralized.
The third step consists in adding to the preneutralized feedstock, which is kept stirring, the remaining fraction,of silicate solution and the acidifying agent simultaneously.
The respective amounts of alkali metal silicate and of acidifying agent are chosen so as to keep the pH of the reaction medium at a more or less constant value of about 8.6 to 9.6, preferably of about 9 to 9.4, throughout the introduction of the two reagents.
These two solutions are introduced while keeping the medium at a temperature from about 70 to about 98xc2x0 C., preferably from about 80 to about 95xc2x0 C.
Introduction of the silicate solution is then stopped in order to obtain a consolidation ratio CR, as defined above, of less than or equal to 7, preferably from about 4 to about 6.5.
This third step generally lasts from about 20 to about 50 minutes.
The fourth step is carried out by continuing the addition of acidifying agent to the reaction medium with stirring, under the same temperature conditions, until the medium reaches a pH of about 7 to 8, preferably of about 7.3 to 7.8.
The medium is then left to mature under the same temperature conditions, for about 5 to 30 minutes, preferably for about 5 to 10 minutes, before reintroducing the acidifying agent in order to carry out the fifth step, until the medium (acidified broth) reaches a pH of about 3.7 to 4.6, preferably of about 3.9 to 4.5.
At the end of the fifth step, after totally stopping the addition of acidifying agent, the reaction medium is left to mature under the same temperature conditions. This maturation operation can last from about 5 to about 30 minutes, preferably from about 5 to about 10 minutes.
After the operations described above, a silica broth is obtained, which is then separated (liquid-solid separation); this operation generally consists of a filtration (for example using a rotary filter under vacuum), followed by washing with water. A silica suspension (filter cake) is thus recovered, which is then dried, preferably by spraying (for example turbomixer sprayer).
The silica thus obtained is ground, if necessary, until an average particle diameter d50 from about 6 to about 13 xcexcm, preferably from about 7 to about 12 xcexcm, is obtained.
The silica forming the subject of the invention, which can be obtained according to the process described above, has the advantage, on incorporation into a toothpaste composition, of giving the said toothpaste composition a low or moderate abrasive power without any risk of damage to oral tissues, while at the same time providing cleaning power which is sufficient to efficiently remove dental plaque and the various types of debris. This silica is thus most particularly suitable for the formulation of toothpastes for frequent use.
The RDA abrasive power of the toothpastes is also determined according to the method described by J. J. Hefferren in xe2x80x9cJournal of Dental Researchxe2x80x9d, Vol. 55(4), pages 563-573, 1976, using 25 g of toothpaste.
The cleaning power of the toothpastes is determined according to the method described by G. K. Stookey, T. A. Burkhard and B. R. Schemehorn in xe2x80x9cJournal of Dental Researchxe2x80x9d, Vol. 61, No. 11, November 1982, pages 1236-1239.
A subject of the present invention is also the use of the above silica as an abrasive agent in toothpaste compositions, as well as the toothpaste compositions comprising the said silica.
The said silica can be present in the said toothpaste compositions in a proportion of about 5 to about 50%, preferably from about 5 to about 30%, of the weight of the said compositions.
The toothpaste compositions forming the subject of the invention generally have an RDA abrasiveness, measured as indicated above, of less than 55 for an amount of silica of the invention of about 10 g per 100 g of paste, with a cleaning power/RDA ratio of greater than 1, preferably greater than 1.5.
These compositions can also contain other common ingredients, in particular other water-insoluble mineral abrasive agents, thickeners, wetting agents, etc.
As other abrasive agents, mention may be made in particular of calcium carbonate, hydrated alumina, bentonite, aluminum silicate, zirconium silicate, and sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium metaphosphates and phosphates. The total amount of abrasive powder(s) can constitute from about 5 to about 50% of the weight of the dental composition.
Among the thickeners, mention may be made most particularly of thickening silicas in an amount is from about 1 to about 15% of the weight [lacuna], xanthan gum, guar gum, carrageenans, cellulose derivatives, alginates, in an amount which can range up to 5% of the weight of the said composition, etc.
Among the wetting agents, mention may be made, for example, of glycerol, sorbitol, polyethylene glycols, polypropylene glycols and xylitol, in an amount from about 2 to about 85%, preferably from about 10 to about 70%, of the weight of toothpaste composition expressed as solids.
These toothpaste compositions can also contain surfactants, detergents, dyes, antibacterial agents, fluoro derivatives, opacifiers, flavourings, sweeteners, antitartar agents, antiplaque agents, bleaching agents, sodium bicarbonate, antiseptics, enzymes, natural extracts (camomile, thyme, etc.), etc.
The examples which follow are given for illustrative purposes.